Je te maudis
by Xenha
Summary: "Un mois que je sais qui je suis. Un mois que je me sens mourir. Je dois être prêt. Elle doit être prête. Entre l'amour et la haine, la frontière est mince. Entre la vérité et le mensonge, je ne suis plus qu'à un pas. Elle saura et ce sera elle qui me tuera." -Natsu Dragneel
1. Chapter 1

Note : Mon premier shot, mon premier écrit ! J'éspère qu'il vous plaira même si, étant donné que c'est le premier, la qualité est peut-être un peu... différente de ce que je propose ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Twitter : xXenhaFanficxx

* * *

 **Three Shot : Première partie : "Frappe-moi !"**

Un matin de printemps, 16 avril.

Un mois déjà que j'ai appris la vérité sur moi, que je suis END.  
Je n'ai pas su comment réagir, je me suis tu.  
Ce matin, je suis furieux. Je ne peux retenir mes flammes à l'intérieur de moi. Je m'en veux à moi-même, à celui que je suis, celui que je ne serai plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera lorsque mon corps tuera ceux à qui je tiens le plus ? Saurai-je contrôler cette force ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Je boue.  
J'arrive à ma destination, il est neuf heure. J'ouvre doucement la porte de l'appartement de Lucy, parcours doucement sa chambre jusqu'à son armoire où je prends son haut violet et sa jupe beige. Je la vois ouvrir doucement les yeux et me regarde intriguée. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre sa bouche, je lui balance ses affaires.

 **« - Habille-toi.** **»** _ai-je sèchement articulé._

Elle me regarde un instant, incrédule. Je tire la chaise violemment avant de m'assoir. Je croise les jambes, m'accoude sur le dossier de la chaise, très énervé. Sous mon regard inhabituellement menaçant, elle me fixa un instant avant de me balancer un objet quelconque que j'intercepte d'un simple geste de la main.

 **« - Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer.** **»**

Ne comprenant pas la situation, elle partie dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Grand bien lui fasse, je ne serai pas tendre.  
Quelle maladresse, c'est son journal intime qu'elle vient de me lancer à la figure. Le lire me rendrait trop sentimental, aujourd'hui je suis lavé de tout sentiment, je serai impitoyable au possible : elle me détestera. Je m'impatiente, tape du pied, bien que ça ne change rien. Je me lève pour ouvrir en grand la fenêtre et m'empare de ses clefs posées sur son bureau. Après quelques minutes, elle sort enfin de la salle de bain. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps, je l'attrape par son poignet et la pris sur mon dos avant de sauter par la fenêtre. Je n'ai pas le temps de parler. Elle doit être prête. Après une course affolée de toits en toits, nous arrivons enfin dans un endroit calme. Les cerisiers sont en fleurs, l'herbe est recouverte de pétale, pas une habitation à l'horizon, pas un mage. Nous sommes seuls. Je la lâche brusquement sur le sol mais elle se rattrape bien assez vite.

 **« - Qu'est-ce t'as aujourd'hui ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! »** _hurla t-elle._

Je me suis approché, d'un pas de loup, d'un regard rassurant et l'ai poussé suffisamment fort pour qu'elle tombe à la renverse.

 **« - Ne pose pas de question, tais-toi et défend-toi !** **»**

Elle hésita, le regard noir, la tête baissée avant de tâter ses poches. Je sais ce qu'elle a pensé : " _Mes clefs !?"._ Je sortis le trousseau et le lui montre.

 **« - C'est ça que tu cherches ? T'en auras pas besoin aujourd'hui. »**

Je l'enfourne encore une fois dans ma poche. Mon pied frappe le sol de braises brûlantes.

 **« - Maintenant, lève-toi et bats-toi.** **»**

Déconcertée, elle se leva tout en m'infligeant un coup de pied en direction de l'estomac. Je perçois ses larmes. Je les ressens à chaque coups qu'elle m'inflige avec peine et incompréhension. Pendant plus de cinq minutes, elle frappa avec ses poings de manière à me faire reculer, toujours un peu plus. Je n'encaissais pas, je les arrêtais tous d'un revers de la main, si facilement. Je dois accélérer les choses. Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, je lui assignai un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle essaya d'esquiver les autres attaques, et elle réussit avec une petite aisance plaisante. Elle s'arrêta, je fis de même. Nous étions maintenant face à face. Elle contre moi.

 **« - Je ne comprends pas. Je t'en supplie... Explique moi !** **»**

Je ressens toutes ses émotions. Je ressens chaque paroles qu'elle me hurle.

 **« - Tu n'as pas à comprendre.**  
 **-Je suis si peu importante pour qu'on en vienne aux mains d'une manière stupide ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, réveille-toi, imbécile !** **»** _me_ _hurla t-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes._

C'est cette phrase que je veux entendre lorsque je perdrai possession de mes moyens. Est-ce qu'elle pourra m'aider à ce moment là ? Est-ce que j'entendrai sa voix ? Je ne sais pas. Si je dois mourir, je veux mourir de ses mains. Voilà pourquoi, elle doit apprendre à me haïr, me haïr assez pour mettre fin à mes jours maudits ! Qui sait ce que je serai ? Mon destin est tout tracé : je finirai dans les flammes de l'enfer. Elle doit apprendre, elle doit le faire ! Je refuse de confier ma vie à quelqu'un d'autre. Je refuse de la blesser ! Je m'avance vers elle, la serre dans mes bras le plus fort possible.

 **« - Frappe-moi !** **»**

Je sentis un sursaut de surprise. Je serre plus fort, elle se débat. Elle essaie de frapper, ses larmes viennent effleurer la peau de mon cou, ce qui me fit réagir et resserrer encore mon étreinte. Elle se débat plus fort, hurle à l'incompréhension, me demande ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Je dois bien l'avouer, elle me fait mal. Autant psychologiquement que physiquement.

 **« - Imagine** **que je sois ton ennemi.**  
 **-C'est impossible ! Tu ne le seras jamais ! »**

Je la lâche puis constate ses joues pleines de larmes et ses sourcils froncés, son poing serré. La gifle est partie. Je la mérite, c'est ce que je voulais.

 **« - Vas-y, frappe ! Frappe toute la colère que tu as si longtemps gardé en toi, frappe** **comme si que ta vie en dépendait, frappe-moi de toutes tes forces !** **»**

Elle a frappé pendant longtemps, en sanglot mais très fort. J'encaissais, encore et encore et fini encore une fois par la pousser encore une fois, plus brusquement. Elle n'en peut plus, elle est épuisée. Je dois bien avouer que je commence à manquer de souffle à mon tour.

 **« -Vas-y ! Si tu veux me tuer, vas-y ! Qu'est-ce qui te retient, hein ?!** **»** _cria t-elle, toujours étendue sur le sol._

Je la regarde, méprisant. Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai en moi, Lucy, si tu savais ce que je ressens à chaque coup que je t'inflige.

 **« Aller, vas-y ! Frappe ! T'encaisse depuis tout à l'heure ! Un truc ne tourne pas rond ! Quoi, t'as peur ?! »**

Elle sourit de colère. Je le perçois, elle sait que je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille mais elle insiste pour me faire dire la vérité. Je m'approche, me baisse et l'attrape par son col.

 **« - Toi, tue-moi !** **»**

Encore une.  
Encore une fois, la gifle est partie toute seule et ma joue gauche me pique terriblement. Elle pleure encore et à l'intérieur, j'ai du mal à me retenir. Je la lâche le plus doucement possible. J'essaie de me remettre en question mais pour moi, voilà la seule solution. Peut-être que mentalement, je suis encore sous le choc. Je dois me ressaisir, mes émotions ne doivent pas prendre le dessus. C'est contraire à ma mentalité mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je suis un démon.

 **« - À quoi tu joues... Natsu ?** **»** _murmura t-elle._

Si je lui demande, est-ce qu'elle le fera ? Est-ce qu'elle réussira à me ramener dans mon état normal ? Je ne suis plus sûr de rien... Je suis toujours agenouillé devant elle, le regard vide, la gorge nouée alors qu'elle continue de reprendre son souffle saccadé par les larmes.

 **« - Si tu veux jouer, on va joué !** **»**

Elle se jeta sur moi et m'aggripa la gorge, suffisamment fort pour me faire suffoquer.

 **« - Vas-y, frappes-moi ! Défends-toi, débats-toi autant que tu le peux, fais-moi mal si tu en as le courage !** **»**

Sauf que je ne fis rien. Je la regarde, les yeux dans les yeux, le regard implorant d'en finir.

 **« - Depuis tout à l'heure, tu me demandes de frapper, mais toi, tu ne me fais pas le moindre mal. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! Réponds ! Relève-toi ! Natsu !** **»**

Je fis un signe négatif de la tête. Je ne bougerai pas. Ses mains se délièrent de mon cou, elle reste assise sur mes jambes, totalement anéantie tandis que je respirais doucement, toujours allongé sur le dos. Elle a serré si fort que des marques sont apparues.

 **« - Je t'en supplie... Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. J'ai besoin de savoir ! Ça ne te ressemble pas... C'est comme si que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre !**  
 **-Je suis... Quelqu'un d'autre.**  
 **-Natsu. Tu es toi. Tu n'es pas l'ennemi. Tu ne le seras jamais.** **»**

Je me relève furtivement et prend ses joues entre mes deux mains, le regard contrarié.

 **« - Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ma tête. Je suis peut-être fou, peut-être sain, je suis peut-être l'ami, peut-être l'ennemi, peut-être le sauveur... Peut-être le tueur. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête.**  
 **-Mais je sais ce qu'il y a dans ton cœur. Et ça, c'est le plus important. »**

Ce que j'ai dans mon cœur... Il n'y a plus rien... Un vide s'est créé et me suis refusé tout bonheur depuis un mois... Qui étais-je avant ? Le serai-je toujours... Malgré moi, les émotions ressortent et les larmes coulent de tous sentiments : colère, peur, tristesse, appréhension.

 **« -Ça va aller, je suis là, je serai toujours là. Dis quelque chose ne va pas, je suis là. »** _me murmura t-elle avant de me serrer dans ses bras._

Mes mains se posèrent à leur tour dans son dos nu.  
C'est vrai. J'ai la foi. Peut-être que mes pensées peuvent être corrompues mais mon cœur, lui, gardera tout de lui, gardera ce qui lui est le plus précieux. J'ai douté de moi-même. La confiance des autres passe d'abord par la confiance en soi, si je perds cette confiance, je serai à coup sur plongé dans les ténèbres. Mais même malgré cela, un incident est si vite arrivé. Elle doit me promettre.

 **« Tu as raison. Tu as toujours raison. Si un jour je devais mourir, j'aimerais que ce soit de tes mains.** **»** _lui dis-je à l'oreille._

Elle serra ses mains dans mes cheveux. J'avais oublié, ce que c'était d'être moi, entouré de mes amis, de ce qui compte pour moi. Le soleil est magnifique aujourd'hui, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte.

 **« - Alors promets-moi que tu resteras à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin.**  
 **-Je te le promets. Je resterai à tes côtés autant que je le peux.**  
 **-J'ai l'impression que tu me dis adieux...**  
 **-Je protégerai ton avenir. Quoi qu'il en coûte. »**

Je protégerai ce qui m'est cher jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et même si je tombe dans la peur et que les ténèbres l'emportent, je sais qu'ils seront tous là pour m'aider.  
Peut-être que je suis un démon, mais au fond, je resterai Natsu Dragneel, fils d'Ignir, frère de Zeref et membre de Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Shot- Deuxième partie : Ma révélation.**

J'ai pété les plombs encore une fois. Je deviens fou, froid, dangereux. Je n'ai pas l'impression de changer mais c'est un sentiment de haine qui grandit en moi. Après tout ça, après toutes ces aventures, toutes les difficultés, est-ce que la vie va m'achever ?  
Le miroir est brisé, encore une fois. Je ne me reconnais pas, je ne me reconnais plus. Physiquement, je suis le même. Mentalement, je ne réponds plus de rien. Qui étais-je avant ? Mes poings saignent, le verre m'a coupé. Encore une fois. Ce mot est omniprésent dans ma bouche, dans mon esprit : Oui Natsu, tu es encore et encore celui qui a échoué, tu as encore briser ta vie, tu as encore fait souffrir tes amis et ça recommence, ça recommencera ENCORE et ENCORE !

Je... Je dois souffler. Nous sommes le combien déjà ? Ah oui, le 20 avril. Finalement, j'ai effacé les souvenirs de Lucy suite à... Un nouveau pouvoir qui se développe en moi... Dangereusement... Rapidement... La frontière est mince entre le démon, l'humain et le dragon. Je le sens au fond de moi, je l'entends. Ce hurlement de terreur que je veux expulser chatouille mes poumons depuis que Ignir est mort. Happy n'est pas là. Je suis seul chez moi, dans le noir, mes mains soutenant ma tête lourde de questions. Je tremble comme un enfant. Calme toi, Natsu. Sors. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Avant d'être un démon, avant d'être un dragon, tu es avant tout un homme. Agis de la sorte, prends ton courage à deux mains et va leur dire ! Mon subconscient me titille. Alors que je franchis le seuil de ma porte, j'aperçois l'homme de glace. Quel hasard insolent. Il me fixe. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans le coin ?

 **« - Tu t'es perdu, le glaçon ?** _lançais-je par dessus mon épaule alors que je ferme la porte à clefs._  
 **-Je te cherchais. Ouais, j'ai senti une puante odeur de cramé et bizarrement mon flaire m'a mené ici !**  
 **-Tu t'prends pour un animal, l'homme de neige ? Tu dois être terriblement enrhumé. Aller rentre chez toi, me cherche pas des noises ce soir.** **»**

Je passe mon chemin alors qu'il me suit. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
Du calme Natsu, si tu perds le contrôle, tu risques de lui faire du mal. Il me cherche, me vanne alors que j'avance. Je suis désolé, j'ai ma fierté.

 **« - Quoi, t'as un problème, Gray ? Fiche moi la paix.**  
 **-Laisse-** **moi deviner un peu, tu vas chez Lucy, hein ?**  
 **-En quoi ça te regarde ?**  
 **-J'étais là.** **»**

Quoi ? Oh non, ça ne veut pas dire... Oh non... Pitié, ne me dites pas qu'il était là... À ce moment là...  
Mes flammes effleurent les paumes de mes mains cruellement. Mon poing se contracte contre ma volonté. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Mon corps se consume d'une flamme intérieur, que se passe t-il ?! Je perds le contrôle !

 **« -Tu sais, j'ai fait une promesse à mon père...** **»**

Bouge... Bouge, Natsu ! Pars avant que tu ne le fasse !  
Mon poing s'empli de force.

 **« -Je la tiendrai et peu importe...** **»**

Bouge...  
Tire-toi de là !  
Mes flammes remontent.

 **« -... qui** **sera en face de moi. Je sais qui tu es...** **»**

CASSES-TOI !  
Trop tard.  
Je... Je n'ai pas su le retenir. Mais il n'effleura pas même son visage. Gray s'est évanoui avant que ma main ne se lève et ne le touche. Je reste un instant, le regard fixe devant moi, alors qu'il gise à mes pieds, totalement inerte. Ce n'est pas moi... Ce n'est pas moi ! Non !

 **« -Regarde-moi ça, on dirait un enfant. Incapable de contrôler ses pouvoirs.** **»**

Une voix familière venant de derrière retentit dans mes tympans.  
Mon poing est toujours en avant, je suis incapable de bouger, totalement terrifié. Zeref.

 **« -Je t'ai sauvé la mise. Gray se réveillera sans souvenir de rien. Je ne pensais pas... Que tu serai incontrôlable. Toi et moi, on n'est pas si différent. Emprisonnés par une malédiction incontrôlable. Nous avons le même sang, c'est une preuve de plus. Sauf que toi, ta malédiction est aussi un démon. Bonne nuit, petit frère.** **»**

Boum.  
Je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi. J'ouvris les yeux en hurlant.

 **« -Doucement... Tu as fait un cauchemar. Tout va bien... Respire...** **»**

Je suis en sueur, tremblant. Je regarde autour de moi : je suis dans la chambre de Lucy. Mais...

 **« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis ici ?**  
 **-Mais... Tu es venu jusqu'ici. Est-ce que... Tu vas bien... ? Tu es venu, tremblant et froid...**  
 **-Froid ?! Pardon, Lucy ! Je... Je suis encore un peu secouer.** **»**

Je lui souris, très sincèrement, et cela faisait longtemps... Je me lève et remet mes vêtements... Que j'avais enlevé... Couvert de sang... ?! Le sang ! Non ! Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais bientôt me réveiller !

 **« -Natsu, ça va ? Tu es si brûlant tout à coup que tu dégages de la chaleur jusqu'à moi.** **»**

La vision du sang... Voilà ce qui me rends... Fou ! Je dois partir, je ne dois pas rester ! Tout à l'heure, ma main saignée car j'avais frappé dans le miroir et là... De qui vient ce sang ?!

 **« -Lu... Lucy... Est-ce que... J'ai agis bizarrement en entrant chez toi ? Est-ce que je t'ai... touché ?** **»**

Je remarque sa tête baissée et son miroir éclaté. Elle me regarde d'un air désolé. Je suis à genoux, je regarde mes mains et me demande qui j'étais il y a encore quelques instants. Encore et encore, mon âme de démon s'éveille sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je le comprends... Je comprends mon frère désormais ! Je... Je le plains..

 **« -Tu n'as rien fait de grave, Natsu...**  
 **-Comment ça rien de grave ?! Est ce que tu te rends compte...** **»**

Je me lève d'un bond en sa direction. Elle recule de plus en plus vers le mur et je sens, oui je sens que à nouveau, je vais frappé. Qu'elle m'arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

 **« -Tout va bien, Natsu... Ne... Ne t'approche pas comme ça... Assieds-toi, parlons calmement.**  
 **-Rien de grave, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! Je suis... Je suis...** **»**

D'une force furieuse je l'encercle en posant mes deux mains contre le mur, de manière à la stabiliser.

 **« -Écoutes-moi ! Si j'ai agis étrangement tu DOIS ME LE DIRE !**  
 **-CALME-TOI, Natsu !**  
 **-Que je me calme ?! Ma vie est un enfer depuis plus d'un moi et TOI tu voudrais que je me calme, que je fasse comme si de rien n'était, comme si que j'étais...**  
 **-Vas-y, dis-le !**  
 **-Comme si que j'étais moi...** **»**

Je suis terrifiant, elle est terrifiée. Natsu... Contrôles-toi... Je t'en pris... Je ne suis qu'un garçon torturé par un destin auquel je suis soumis.. Je n'arrive pas à redescendre, ma force est trop puissante. Il faut qu'elle frappe ! Pourquoi ai-je effacé sa mémoire, hein ? Pourquoi ? T'es qu'un abruti, Natsu. Ouais, un Bon à rien, regardes-toi, pauv' type que tu es, pas capable de contrôler tes maudites pulsions !

 **« -Hey... Ça va. Ça va aller. Ne pleure pas.** **»**

Moi ? Pleurer ? Je ne contrôle même plus mes émotions... Il ne manquait plus que ça, tiens ! Encore une fois, je finis par lâcher prise et me décontracter suffisamment pour la libérer de mon emprise. Lucy...  
Il est temps, tu es un homme, tu perds du temps à te lamenter.

 **« -Lucy, viens avec moi.** **»**

Je lui pris la main et la fit s'assoir sur son lit, quant à moi, je m'accroupis sur le sol, tout en gardant ses mains entre mes doigts. La lune illumine la chambre d'une douce lumière qui me donne du courage.

 **« -Lucy. Il y a un mois, j'ai appris quelque chose. Une nouvelle qui m'a terrifié. Je ne m'y étais jamais préparé, je n'avais aucunes onces de doute quand soudain, ça m'est tombé sur la tête.** **»**

Elle me regarde, tendrement, curieusement, inquisitrice de tous mes sauts d'humeur. Natsu. Tu es toi. Même si tu es un démon, tu restes un homme, tu restes Natsu, celui qui a juré de sa vie de protéger la guilde. Et même si la mort vient me chercher et que mon temps est à présent compté, je suis près à prendre le risque de tout révéler, de tout lui dire, de tout perdre. Je suis prêt à me contrôler.

 **« -Je suis Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Autrement dit : END.** **»**

Et si je perds tout ce soir, j'aurais au moins compris quelque chose : Zeref, mon frère a été celui qui m'a sauvé et offert la vie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Shot- Dernière partie : Je te maudis.**

Je suis restée figée un instant.  
J'ai essayé de peser le pour et le contre, un moment.  
Cet instant m'a paru une éternité.  
Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 20 avril, et tout aller bien. Jusqu'à ce soir.  
Je crois... Que mon cœur a loupé un battement. Ma gorge est serrée, mon corps immobile, mes yeux noyés dans le vide.  
En un instant, la vie peut changer du tout au tout.

« -Je suis Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Autrement dit END. »

La lune se cache, les nuages passent et je me décompose. Les étoiles fuient l'instant, se cache d'une réalité présente mais moi, je ne peux pas. Je suis bien là, en face de la vérité mais je ne sens rien. Je suis vide de sentiment, comme si que mon esprit s'était évanoui. Je n'arrive pas à parler, pas à bouger, pas à pleurer, pas à crier. Je suis morte à l'intérieur.  
C'est difficile à expliquer, encore plus difficile de l'imaginer, je sais, mais mes sentiments, à l'heure actuelle ne répondent plus.  
Je sais qu'il me parle, qu'il attend une réponse, un signe de vie mais rien. Je ne l'entends même pas. Son regard est suppliant, je déteste le voir ainsi mais je ne peux pas le rassurer, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je le crains.  
Lucy, parle ! Dis lui que ce n'est rien ! Dis lui qu'il n'est pas un démon au fond de lui, qu'il est un homme, dis lui qu'il ne changera jamais, dis lui que ça ne change rien, qu'il reste ton... Meilleur ami. Ouvres la bouche, Lucy ! Parles !

 **« -Je t'en supplie... Dis quelque chose...** **»** _me supplie t-il d'une faible voix._

Je suis incapable de te mentir. Non, rien ne sera comme avant, pourquoi feindre l'indifférence, la compassion et le courage lorsque ses sentiments sont inexistants en moi ? Je ne le connais que trop bien... Je le vois se détruire intérieurement alors qu'il a posé sa tête brûlante sur mes cuisses.  
Qui es-tu pour le juger, Lucy ? Ce n'est pas sa faute, pourquoi tu ne peux juste pas le rassurer ?!  
Parce que moi même... J'ai peur... Peur pour lui, pour ce qu'il risque. Les conséquences à tout ça peuvent être... La fin de toute une vie construite. Oui, sa vie a été construite sur un mensonge, nous entraînant contre son gré dans cette histoire.  
La confusion est trop forte, le visage figé laisse place à une énorme douleur et un cri strident.  
Je ne peux pas refouler mes sentiment qui explosent en moi et faire comme si que ce n'était rien, parce que c'est quelque chose ! C'est l'horreur dans nos cœurs, oui, c'est une vision d'horreur que je vois dans ma tête, du sang, des larmes, la guerre, tout va trop vite et j'ai peur !

 **« -POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI TOI ?! »**

Je pleure tout ce que j'ai à pleurer, alors qu'il est immobile, toujours la tête sur mes jambes, les larmes au bout des cils et le corps brûlant.  
Je réalise enfin.  
 _Ça fait mal._  
Comment réagir ?  
 _Ça fait mal._  
Que faire ?  
 _Ça fait mal_ _!_

J'ai mal, nous avons mal et rien ne peut effacer cette peine. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ça devait tomber sur nous ? Il ne mérite pas ça !  
Que la vie aille en enfer !  
Que l'avenir aille se faire voir ! Vous avez tué de l'intérieur ce pauvre garçon ! Que ses flammes brûlent le destin maudit qu'on lui a infligé !  
C'est ça de se sentir seule face au destin ? C'est ça de se sentir vide ? C'est ça d'avoir mal ? Je maudis ce jour comme je maudis mon ennemi ! Je maudis la vie comme j'ai maudis la mienne il y a quelque année ! Je maudis les cieux d'avoir pris ses parents, je maudis la terre d'avoir fait trembler les murs de sa vie si brusquement et je maudis ses origines comme j'ai maudis les miennes !  
Nos vies n'ont jamais été parfaites mais on a construit notre bonheur doucement, on a gommé le passé et on a regardé l'avenir avec une telle envie du bonheur qu'on a fait main basse sur tous les détails qui nous blessaient, qui auraient pu nous faire comprendre... Que nos vies seraient détruites ! Tout s'écroule et je ne sais pas quoi dire, mes larmes coulent encore mais ma voix s'est tue.  
Lucy. Il a besoin de toi. Si tu n'es pas là, qui le sera ? Mets-toi à sa place. Le laisserais-tu comme ça, en pleurant ? Tu n'es pas comme ça, tu dois être courageuse. Pour lui. Pour vous. Tu peux le faire.

 **« -Tout ira bien. Je suis là... Je le serai pour toujours... »**

J'ai mal à la tête, mal au cœur, mal aux yeux. Je reprends mon souffle doucement et m'accroupis sur le sol glacé de ma chambre, face à ses yeux pleins de larmes et de désolation. Je suis tellement désolée... Ce n'est pas juste... Et pas sa faute !

 **« -Ce n'est pas de ta faute, la vie est cruelle mais on va s'en sortir, hein ? »** murmurais-je en essuyant ses chaudes larmes.

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de poser sa main sur la mienne qui elle est toujours posée sur sa joue. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer, mais je peux encore lui sourire. À l'intérieur, je ressens toutes ses émotions. Un jour peut-être que j'arriverai à prendre les devants, à ne pas pleurer mais je suppose que je suis trop faible et trop fragile.

 **« -Merci d'être là... Lucy.** **»**

Sur ces dernières paroles, il embrassa le dos de ma main avant de s'endormir. Le voir ainsi me détruit et je me dis que c'est encore un enfant au fond, qu'il doit souffrir plus que n'importe qui et le voir me sourire m'apaise un peu.  
Ma tête est lourde. Les nuages se dissipent alors que mon esprit est toujours pris entre un torrent de surprise et une tempête de douleur. On ne choisit pas de où on vient, on ne choisit pas son destin mais on peut choisir sa vie, on peut choisir son chemin sans pour autant se retourner vers son passé. On peut encaisser les coups, aviser, résister mais on ne peut pas lutter contre la décision divine ou le coup du sort.  
Ce soir je m'endors, l'esprit détruit mais le cœur plus fort.


End file.
